Chapter 17: Truth
After a tiring, extremely long journey, the Shepherds find themselves near Frar's capital city. Due to Green's insistence, they avoid entering the city to avoid distractions. Knifez: Alright. Olaf said Esh-Ban's base was not a day west of the capital, so let's head west and after a couple of hours, we'll have our Taguel sniff out Pika and Sam's scents. Joos: Finally, we're almost there. Now all these rumors and theories about why this has happened can be put to rest. Harley: I look forward to it. Knifez: Everyone keep moving. Joos: Anyone else I should promote before we reach the castle? If so, approach me right away. That goes out to you, kiddos. Bohl: Already did! Joos: Yes, I know, Bohl. Bohl: Thanks for that, Joos. I am liking being a Sage. Joos: Glad you think so. Spencer was happy with his promotion to Swordmaster as well. Augustus: Hey, Spencer. Spencer: Hm? Augustus: Dude, I feel like we're almost done. Spencer: Yeah? Augustus: Yeah. Like, I know there are still a hell of a lot of questions to be answered, but it feels like we're about to have them all answered. Spencer: Yeah...I guess. Augustus: What's wrong? You sound like you don't want to know the answers. Spencer: I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how things were in our time. Augustus: Ah, yeah. That makes sense. Weird to think that we're about to erase that entire timeline from existence. Spencer: Yeah. Mason: Hopefully this time we'll have a lot fewer casualties. Augustus: Yeah. I'd like to come out of this with at least a parent. Danica: I've decided that, yeah. Just because I'm down one doesn't mean we failed. I still got to spend time with her, and I'm still spending time with my dad, so this is still the good timeline. Jayde: Yeah! In the old one, I never even knew my father, so meeting him has been great. Justice: Same here. I'm so glad I've been able to meet him. Er, my dad. Your dad's nice too, I guess. Bohl: I am missing my father, but I am giving thanks to be with my mother, at least. Mason: Same. My dad and I talk about my mom all the time, so as long as we remember her, it's like she never left. Kelsie: I'm glad to have my moms back. Janice: ...I can't help but feel like I ruined my chances with ever being on good terms with my mom. It sucks. Harley: *sigh* Janice: I had a clean slate and I ruined it completely. And now she's gone... Harley: At least you got to meet your mom. Janice: Excuse me? Harley: Who knows what Esh-Ban's done to my mom and dad! I came back to save them, and now I might not even ever meet them. Justice: We're here to save the world. Stop Grima at all costs and that. Danica, Bohl, Mason and Janice have accepted that maybe that means not being able to save everyone we intended to. Harley: Yeah, but they also got to meet their parents!! You don't understand Justice. The versions of my parents I knew were different. They were...broken. I wanted to see what they were truly like. Before everything went wrong. I wanted to save them from their trauma, but now things are even worse! How did that happen? Spencer: I don't know, but things are going to end better this time. I promise. Harley: I hope you're right, Spencer. I hope you're right. Augustus: Now that that's over... Janice: As if you helped... Augustus: I'm gonna go talk to Joos about getting myself a promotion. I'm thinking the warrior class! After another hour or so of travel, Knifez has Signele and Jayde transform so they can track Sam and Pika's scents. It takes another couple of hours, but by the time the sun has started its journey to the west, Signele and Jayde seem to be getting close. Signele: The scents are getting stronger. We're getting close. Joos: Whew. Knifez: Nervous? Joos: Yeah. This could be the final battle. We're about to locate Esh-Ban's base, and when we do, everything's going to end one way or another. Knifez: It is. I think we can beat him. Joos: Maybe... Knifez: What? Maybe? Joos: I have a really bad feeling, Knifez. Knifez: What? Joos: I...I don't think I'm going to survive this ordeal. Knifez: Why do you say that? Joos: There's just this terrible, terrible feeling in my gut that...that I'm not destined to live past this conflict. Knifez: Don't listen to it. Joos: But... Knifez: If you do, it's a self-fulfilling prophecy. You'll die simply because you feel like you were destined to. If these children have taught me anything, it's that we shouldn't be putting any stock into this destiny hogwash. Joos: Right. Thanks. Suddenly, Signele bounds to them in her Taguel form. Knifez: Are we there? Signele: Not yet, but I wanna borrow Joos for a moment. Joos: Sure? Signele: Climb on. Knifez: I wonder how often you hear that. Joos: Ha ha, good one. Joos climbs on Signele's back and she runs back to the front of the convoy. Signele: Don't think I didn't hear that. Joos: What? Signele: You're surviving, okay? Joos: Oh right, that. Signele: You're not going to leave me. I have a funny feeling in my gut too. Joos: You do? Signele: It's less foreboding and more...animal instinct, but it tells me that you have to survive this for me. Joos: Oh, well that's sweet, but... Signele: Promise me you'll survive! You and Jayde are the closest thing I've had to a family since The Domain, and I can't lose that again. I won't. Joos: Signele... Okay. I'll do my very best. I swear on my life. Signele: Good. Now go get ready. We're almost there. Joos: Right. It doesn't take much longer at all to reach their destination. The castle is barely standing, but it's definitely well-hidden. Over the years, the forest around it has certainly grown around and through it, making it look completely abandoned and pretty unstable. In fact, the Shepherds would question if it even belonged to Esh-Ban. That is, if he wasn't standing out front, wearing the Forum Emblem on his arm as a shield like Knifez had been mere days ago. Esh-Ban: Ah, we've been expecting you. Came to see Grima's resurrection for yourselves? Knifez: Esh-Ban! Joos: Where are Sam and Pika? Unhand them, you monster! Esh-Ban: Ah, yes. Let's check up on them, shall we? As he says this, the gates to the castle swing open behind him and out walk Sam and Pika, both holding their weapons and wearing solemn expressions. Dakota: Pika! Joos: Sam...? Harley: Mom! Dad! Esh-Ban: Now go back to them. If you want to. I have the Emblem, so you're free to go. A tense moment of silence passes, during which one could hear a pin drop. Sam and Pika look at each other and nod. Another moment passes. Knifez: Well? Come on. We can't be down a tactician and an archer. Pika: We...we'll stay right here. Everyone in the Shepherds shouts an indignant “what?” at the same time. Causing Esh-Ban to throw his head back and laugh. Esh-Ban: I hate to break it to you, Shepherds, but Sam's been on my side for...coming up on two years now? Knifez: Since...Since May died?! Sam: The very night. Signele: Wait...that night, I found you two passed out. You said Esh-Ban got the drop on you. Sam: We did. And it wasn't entirely untrue. Esh-Ban tracked me down specifically to deliver a very important message. I told him our entire plan for that night. Knifez: You what?! So it's your fault May died! Esh-Ban: Yes, but you share everything with your family. A gasp ripples throughout the Shepherds. Joos: What...? Sam: That's right. I'm Esh-Ban's son. Knifez: No...but I've known you for so long. How could you be? Esh-Ban: For hundreds of years, the Grimleal have been breeding potential hosts for Grima, and when Sam here was born, the Mark of Grima, just barely visible in his left eye proved to everyone that we'd finally produced the perfect candidate. Then of course, his mother...poor darling. She decided to be noble. She stole the child away from me in the night, and I hadn't seen him again. At least, not until that night. Knifez: No. This doesn't make sense. How could you betray us after so long? Sam: I'm sorry Knifez, but under your guidance, we were never going to reach peace. Not truly. Grima's promise is a truly peaceful world, free of strife, turmoil and needless bloodshed. I figured that if I am to be Grima, I could ensure that it actually did happen. Once I learned that, I started working with my father. Esh-Ban: Ah, but he couldn't get me the Forum Emblem right away, of course! I just had to wait for you guys to find the gemstones for me. Joos: I have bad news for you, Esh-Ban. We only managed to find four gemstones. You need one more. Esh-Ban: Exactly! I had one all along! Another gasp as he produces the final, dark blue gemstone from his pocket. Esh-Ban: It was just a matter of sending you guys after the other four. Thanks for that, by the way. DJ: No wonder it was so easy to get information from my uncle Olaf... Spencer: This...this can't be right! Sam: And so, once you had the other four, it was time to snag it and deliver it to father. Having Pika snipe you from the shadows in that battle helped out a lot. Knifez: You...you disgust me. Pika, you too? Pika: ...Yes. It took some convincing, but once Josh died...Once he was gone, I started to believe that maybe Sam was right. Maybe nobody would have to risk their lives for no reason anymore. Knifez: There will be no people'' left if Grima comes back, you moron! We're your friends, and head's up, we're not going to let this happen. Would you rather create this peaceful world alone at the cost of all of our lives? '''Pika': That's why we're not attacking you right now, actually. Esh-Ban: Shepherds! You have one final chance. Sam: We lured you here on purpose. We allowed you to find us so you could be the sacrifice to Grima. However! The rest of the Grimleal in existence are in this castle behind us. We can just as easily sacrifice them to please the Dark Lord, so please, join us and we can guarantee your safety in the new world! Not another one of you has to die for this futile cause. Pika: Please, lay down your arms. We don't want to kill you. Several pairs of eyes fall on Harley, who's face is stained with tears. She buries her face in her hands and sobs loudly. Sam: Who are you? Dakota: This is your daughter. Pika: *gasp* So we did get one of those! Sam: I assume you want to meet us, after the tragedy that was your time? Harley silently nods. Sam: Then please. Don't let this be the only time you meet us. Harley retreats into the crowd, hiding herself from the prying eyes. Esh-Ban: If you need a moment to think it over, we can give it to you. God knows we have time. The Shepherds look between each other and frown. Knifez: Harley can do what she wants. I know that nobody who laid a finger on the royal family of Waydrn ever gets my approval. Suddenly, an arrow soars out from the crowd and hits Esh-Ban in the gut. Esh-Ban: Augh! Why you... Harley returns to the front of the group, her bow drawn and another arrow in her hand. Harley: Mom...dad... I'm sorry. But we have to stop Grima at all costs. Esh-Ban: Grrr...fine! Have it your way. Just know you sealed your own fates. Esh-Ban, Sam and Pika retreat into the castle and the gates slam shut behind them. A horde of Risen sprouts from the ground all around the Shepherds, most of them appearing in between them and the castle gates. Knifez: Damn it! Everyone, prepare for battle! We must get into that castle! KNIF ERROR JOOS DIES, IT'S GAME OVER Luckily, everyone is already prepared, so the sudden presence of an enemy force isn't too much of a problem. However, the sheer number of enemies is. Kayla: How does he control these things? Is that part of his Grima Truth spell? Joos: I doubt it. But we'll have plenty of time to ask him after we've beaten the hell out of him. Taylor: Okay Taylor. First big fight as a Great Knight. We can do this. Jimmy: It'll be second nature in moments, trust me. Taylor: Alright. With a nod, she sets off into battle, spearing Risen left and right, somehow managing to keep control of her horse. Taylor: Yeah, I'm doing it! I'm doing it! A Risen wielding an Arcthunder tome raises their hand against Taylor while she's distracted, but is quickly noticed by Jimmy. He jumps in the way just as the attacker lobs a ball of electricity at Taylor. It explodes against his chest and he falls off his horse. Taylor: Jimmy! Janice: Father! The two girls run to his aid, protecting him from advancing Risen and calling for a healer. Finally, Grace happens upon them. Grace: What happened? Jimmy: Arcthunder. Not fun. Grace: I can fix that! Taylor, Janice, keep guarding us while I help him. Janice: Was already planning on it. I'm not losing two parents. Elsewhere, Joos and Knifez fight alongside each other, talking about the huge hit they just took in terms of losing Sam and Pika. Joos: It all makes sense now, though. Sam and Pika slip an obscene amount of potatoes into my family's food, Pika steals Maggie's dragonstone during their game, and Sam steals the beaststones while Signele and Jayde are sick. Knifez: Then he waits for us to get the gem, saving his damn father the effort of finding the last ones. Then he steals it from under our noses while you're injured. Joos: I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. Knifez: It's not your fault. Sam, on the other hand, will have to beg for his life. Joos: Do you really intend to kill him after all he's been through with the Shepherds? Knifez: He's working to revive Grima. It's plain and simple. Unless we get one hell of an apology letter, we're not letting him live past today. Joos: Fair enough... Suddenly, a distant scream is heard, and Joos' eyes widen. Joos: Jayde? He breaks into a run, avoiding Risen as best he can, heading to the source of the scream. Out of the crowd bursts a transformed Signele, who offers him a ride. He hops on her back and they speed through the crowd. When they arrive, they see Jayde, forced back into human form and surrounded by Risen. One Risen kicks the glowing stone to the side and out of Joos' sight. Jayde: Oh no, not again! Joos leaps from Signele's back and lands in the fray, slashing and flinging spells frantically, trying to stop the Risen from advancing on her. Signele joins the fight too, and finally they make it to their daughter. Signele: Are you alright? Jayde: I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's my stone? Joos: Um, I'm not sure. I didn't see where it rolled off to. From the chaos emerges Harley, holding onto the glowing purple stone. Harley: You drop this? Jayde: Yes! Thanks so much, Harley. Joos: You are...on our side, right? Harley: Yes. I don't like fighting against my parents, and if it comes down to just them, I won't be able to do it. Joos: I understand. We won't force you to. Jayde: More importantly, are you okay? This can't be good for you to hear. Harley: It's not worth talking about in the heat of battle. I'm battle ready and that's what matters. Jayde: Okay...we'll talk about it later, then. Harley: Thanks Jayde. Signele: Alright, let's get back to it! Joos: Right. Jayde: Roger! The group of four gets back into it, while off in the distance, things aren't going so well. Anna fights desperately, but she has somehow gotten separated from Kayla, and she's starting to get overwhelmed, unable to handle all of the Risen on her own. Finally, she ends up tripping over a fallen weapon and hits the ground hard. The Risen swarm her, but before they can do much damage, two people swoop in to save her. Daniel: I'd pray if I were you! Spencer: I'll keep you safe! Spencer and Daniel start cutting down Anna's attackers quickly and efficiently. Spencer stops battling long enough to help Anna to her feet. Anna: Thanks! You get a discount next time. Spencer: Um, okay. Let's get back to it, shall we? Anna: Right. Daniel: Augh! Spencer: That sounds bad. Spencer and Anna run to Daniel's aid to see a Risen has somehow managed to get the drop on him. Daniel staggers forward, huge slash going down his back, and a Swordmaster Risen preparing another strike. Anna: Hey, you stop right there! She quickly engages the Risen in combat while Spencer tries to make sure Daniel's okay. Daniel: I'm fine...just get me a healer and I'll be good. Anna: Uh, guys? Help me out! I'm too slow for this guy! Spencer whirls around to see the Risen gain the upper-hand on Anna. It knocks her sword from her hand and goes for her heart, but before Spencer can do something about it, Anna kicks it in the groin. The monster merely pauses, not quite sure if that was supposed to hurt or not, but it's plenty of time for Anna to turn and run. It throws its sword after her; a risky move that pays off. It rips open a gash on her side as it sails right past Spencer and sinks into Daniel's back. Anna falls to the ground with a cry and Daniel silently slumps to the ground. Spencer: Why you... He leaps at the Risen and angrily cuts it down before checking on his comrades. Spencer: Anna, you alright? Anna: Ugh...he made a pretty steep cut. But don't mind me. I'll make it. We need to focus on Daniel. She whips out a staff and limps her way to Daniel's side. The staff starts glowing as she attempts to heal him and Spencer keeps watch, preventing any attackers from coming any closer. Spencer: Is he gonna be okay? Should I grab another healer? Anna: I...I think I can heal him on my own, but you should probably find someone to help me out. Spencer: I know just the person. You sit tight. Anna: Planning on it. He bounds off into the crowd, his golden sword like a yellow blur as it slashes through enemies on his quest to find a friend. Finally, he finds her cutting down some Risen alongside Kayla. Spencer: Danica. I need your help. Danica: What's up? Spencer: Anna's hurt pretty bad. Kayla: What? She is? Where is she? Spencer: Follow me, both of you. You do have a staff on you, right? Danica: I do. Let's get going. The trio head off with Spencer in the lead, cutting down foes as he goes. Kayla assists from the back with her spells, and Danica catches any they miss with quick swipes of her sword. They arrive at a shaky Anna, barely managing to sit up straight due to blood loss. Kayla: Anna, are you alright? Anna: I'm...fine. Danica: What happened to Daniel? Anna: He's...I'll take care of him. Just get me, okay? Danica: If you say so. Spencer: Kayla, let's guard them while they do that. Kayla: Right. They get to work while Danica and Anna pull double healing duty. It doesn't take long at all for Danica to patch up Anna's gash, so she turns her efforts to Daniel as well. Unfortunately, they're not making much progress. Kayla: What's the status report? Anna: I'm doing fine, but Daniel's in bad shape. Danica: I don't know if we'll be able to save him. Spencer: Oh no...Damn it, if only I'd taken on that Risen instead of Anna. Anna: Don't go blaming yourself just yet hotshot. Daniel's not dead yet. Spencer: Alright... I'll calm down. Meanwhile, Bella starts to struggle against mages who continue to attack her with wind magic. Bella: Gah, you're all so annoying. I miss when Josh would take care of you. Suddenly, a fire spell soars into the air and explodes close enough to Bella to knock her off of her pegasus. She falls to earth with a scream and hits the ground hard, immediately breaking a bone in one of her arms. Her pegasus circles overhead, frantically worrying about its rider's safety. The Risen start closing in on the injured noble, but before they can attack to finish her off, three people come to her defense. A Risen that had been relying on the magic users to bring Bella to the ground raises its lance to attack, but an arrow pierces its forehead and it stumbles back in surprise. Chase: That was a warning shot! DJ: Your last breath approaches! Bohl: Mother! Your jigging is up, creeps! The three rescuers start cutting down foes with ease while Bella staggers to her feet and retrieves the fallen Risen's lance in an attempt to help out. Bohl: Mom, no. You're hurt. Bella: I'm not going to be the weak one here. Florence would never forgive me if she knew I had to be rescued by a bunch of boneheads like you. Bella playfully baps Bohl on the back of his head and starts doing her best to spear enemies without the use of one arm. Once the immediate area is clear, her pegasus lands next to her and nuzzles her. Bella: Thanks for the assist you guys. DJ: It's no problem. Chase: We happened to be looking for something to do around here anyway. Bella: Don't be humble about it now... Bohl: Bohl is not humming. I am glad we got here in time. Now do you need a healer? Bella: Ugh...yeah, that's probably a good idea. Chase: You take care of her. DJ and I have your backs. Bohl: Thanks! Bohl and Bella head off, Bella's pegasus in pursuit while DJ and Chase go back to battle. Chase: They seem nice. DJ: Yeah. Can't understand a damn thing that Bohl kid says though. Chase: He's getting better, I think. DJ: You really think so? Chase: ...Uh, maybe not. Nearby, Dakota is eagerly defeating enemies with a grim expression. Green drops down nearby to investigate. Green: Hey there. Dakota: Can't talk. Busy killing. Green: You seem angry today. You okay? Dakota: Of course not. Pika and I were close friends, and I swore there was no way she could have been betraying us. During our battle back at the Waydrn capital, I noticed that someone in the crowd was sniping at people and thought that maybe Pika hadn't been kidnapped. Green: So you suspected it back then? Dakota: I did, but I refused to entertain the possibility that she would willingly turn her weapon against us. Green: Yeah, it hurts knowing that they were working against us all that time. I understand how you feel. Dakota: If we manage to beat them, I'm dealing with Pika myself. Green: Fair enough. Dakota: Now cover me, please. Green: I can do that. I'll have your back and I'll stay there. Dakota: Thanks. That's something I needed to hear right now. Meanwhile, Augustus, Mason and Harley battle together. Augustus has no problem cutting down Risen with his axe and Mason curses them into dust, allowing a good amount of space in between the crowds and Harley, who uses the free space to assist whoever needs it. Augustus: Damn I missed fighting alongside you, Harley. Mason: Yeah, now that we're all together again, we'll be like a well-oiled machine. We'll be like a...secondary machine to the already completed one of the Shepherds. Harley: Aaand you lost me. Augustus: Way to be, Mason. Mason: Hey, I can't exactly be witty on the spot while killing dudes like you can, okay? Augustus: Hey man, calm down. We're fighting, not having a debate. Mason: I guess you're right. So if you make me angry I should turn my tome on you? Harley: Not funny. No team killing. Augustus: Yeah man, even I'' know that's too soon. '''Mason': ...Sorry. Harley: Behind you! Harley nocks an arrow and fires, narrowly missing Mason and hitting the Risen behind him in the forehead. Mason whirls around and cloaks the enemy in a dark mist, causing it to disintegrate. Mason: Thanks. You nearly took my face off in the process, but thanks. Harley: I wasn't going to hit you. I'm better than that. Mason: Right. I should trust you. Augustus: Don't get too big of a head, William Tell. Harley: I don't know who that is. Augustus: Right... Harley: God you guys are awkward. What are your problems? Why are you always like this? Mason: Er, no reason. Harley: It's because of my parents isn't it? What's it going to take to make you guys trust me? Augustus: No no, that's not it at all! We trust you with our lives. Honest. Mason: When have I ever distrusted anyone? Harley: True... Alright. Sorry I snapped at you guys. Augustus: I understand. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Mason: Yes, but mine won't crack jokes at your expense. Augustus: Oh yeah, well mine is taller, so hah. Harley: Behind you. Harley fires another arrow, but instead it whizzes past their heads without hitting anything, shutting them both up in the process. Mason: But there wasn't... Harley: I just wanted you two to shut up. She moves on to fight on a different part of the battlefield and Augustus and Mason just look at each other awkwardly for a moment before returning to battle. Inside the main hall of the castle, Esh-Ban gets everything ready for the Awakening while Sam and Pika stand behind him. Behind them stand the entirety of the rest of the Grimleal, ready to be sacrificed to Grima if the Shepherds don't survive the battle raging outside. Sam: Pika, are you alright? Pika: I'm fine, Sam. Sam: Nervous? Pika: How can you tell? Sam: Watching you practice. Your aim's off lately. Not that I needed to watch you train to know that. That arrow was supposed to go through Joos' heart. Pika: Yeah, I guess I have been a bit shaky lately. Sam: What's wrong? Pika: It's...It's hard turning your own weapon against people who've been your friends for years. Sam: I understand. Pika: I bet they all hate me. Sam: They do. Pika: You're so supportive. Sam: It's true. They do. They hate that we've seen the truth. They want to continue to let the world fester in its own shit under the guise of a false peace that can never truly be obtained. They hate that we pose a threat now. Pika: I see... Sam: Don't worry. We'll make the world how it should be. Pika: Yeah... Sam: Don't worry. You made the right decision. Pika: ...I hope I did. Sam: Would you have gone with me if you didn't think it was for the best? Pika: No. Sam: Good. I don't want you to think I forced you into this. If you had not come with me, I wouldn't have made you. Pika: I understand. It's just... Sam: What is it? Pika: Sam, promise me something, will you? Sam: What is it? Pika: When you do this...and take Grima into your body. Please promise me you'll still be Sam. I came with you because of Sam. Not Grima. Sam: I can promise you that. I mean, of course I'll be Grima, but I'll still be Sam too. See, the best part about this deal is that I can make absolute sure Grima keeps his promise of a peaceful new world because...well, I'll be him. It's perfect. Pika: Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Sam: Don't be afraid. I'll keep us both safe. Just aim true from now on. We can't afford any slip-ups at this stage. Pika: Right. Sam: Speaking of which, how far are we along, father? Esh-Ban: It'll just be another hour or so. I merely need to set a few more things up, and then the ritual will be ready. If I don't do it right, I'll call on the wrong divine dragon, and we don't want Naga in here, so I'm making sure everything is perfect. Sam: Fair enough. Back with Spencer, Daniel, Danica, Anna and Kayla, the healers struggle to make any progress in fixing up Daniel's wounds. Spencer: What's wrong with him? Anna: The sword just went too deep. Danica: There's so much to fix and not a whole lot of time to fix it. I should get Kelsie over here. She's the better healer. Spencer nods and bolts. It doesn't take him long to find Kelsie, hanging back and watching her parents fight. Spencer: Kelsie! You're needed. It's urgent. Kelsie: Oh no, you used my real name, so it has to be bad. Spencer: Hurry! The two hurry back to Daniel and Kelsie hops off her horse to get to work. As the battle dies down around them, more Shepherds gather around Daniel. Finally, when the last Risen has been defeated, the entirety of the force minus one is standing and staring in shock at the body before them. Nobody knows what to say. Daniel had been one of the Shepherds' most skilled units. And now here he lays, dying thanks to a couple of cheap shots. Daniel: You guys have to go on...without me. Anna: Not gonna happen! Daniel: No, I think it is...I'm sorry I couldn't...be of more use to you. Joanne: Daniel...No... Joos: This can't be happening. Kelsie: ...I've done all I can do. But it was too little, too late. Daniel's gone. Those words hang heavy over the heads of the Shepherds. A moment passes where everyone is dead silent in tribute to their fallen comrade. Joos grits his teeth and breaks the silence when he loses his temper. Joos: Grah! Damn it! We've been losing people left and right and there's nothing we can do about it! I'm going to kill Sam myself for causing this. Let's get into that castle. Now. Signele: Calm down...please. Joos: No! We need to get moving right away. Kelsie, I'm thinking about promoting you. Kelsie: ...Really? Joos: How much training have you done with your parents? Kelsie: Not a lot... Joos: Think magic could work for you? Kelsie: Sure. Joos: Valkyrie it is. Now let's find a way in. Now! Justice: I have an idea. Knifez: Please share. Justice: The flying units can fly everyone to the roof, and then we can break in from the top. Knifez: I guess that could work... Joos: No no, it won't work. We have too many ground-bound mounts that would be too heavy for the flying mounts to carry up. Justice: Damn it... Joos: You came close though. Don't worry too much. Knifez: It was a great idea otherwise. Before another plan can be thought of, Jayde approaches the group in beast form. Jayde: I found a weakness in the west wall. About halfway back. Joos: Great. Let's go bust in. Whether we win or not. This shit ends today. Knifez: What's with his sudden outburst...? Signele: I don't know...it's been a long day, I guess... Spencer: I don't like it. He's getting hotheaded. It could lead to bad decision making. Knifez: We'll be fine. We're almost done anyway. Anna: I'm coming too. Joos: Uh, no. You're too weak after your injuries. Anna: I may be a bit shaky, but there's no way I'm not contributing to this. I have a feeling this will be the final battle, so I want to be helpful in it too! Joos: ...I guess if you insist. Just don't get reckless, okay? We're not losing two of us in the same day. Anna: Roger. Harley: ...My parents are in there. I sure hope we're doing the right thing. Spencer: We are. Trust me. Grima's not a sight anyone needs to be seeing in this time. Joos: And nobody will. We're settling this. Today. > CHAPTER 18: THE FINAL GAMBIT < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Green. Wyvern Lord. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Bow Knight. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Assassin. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Dark Knight. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Joanne. Paladin. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Taylor. Great Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Swordmaster. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Sage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Valkyrie. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Warrior. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A neervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. *Harley. Archer. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story